Various types of ovens are used for cooking food product. Rotisserie ovens are commonly used in the retail environment to cook chickens and other food products in a manner that permits store customers to view the food product during cooking. Rotisserie style cooking tends to result in grease, juices and food particles within the oven that require the oven to be cleaned regularly. It would be desirable to provide a rotisserie oven with an integrated self-cleaning system.